


Aquae

by znamenskaya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt, Translation, implied frank/gerard i guess, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Парамур — живое создание. Иногда Джерард слышит его дыхание во сне. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Оно тихое и неслышное, и мужчина задаётся вопросом: он единственный, кто слышит его? (он сходит с ума?)Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2871345





	Aquae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296894) by [ourgossiplips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgossiplips/pseuds/ourgossiplips). 



****Muse — Ruled By Secrecy****

Фрэнк собирался набить новую татуировку в тот день. Джерард сказал в ночь до этого, что ему казалось, что тату могут подождать. «Мне казалось, мы решили не покидать Парамур*» — сказал он, даже не учитывая то, что в доме уже нет кое-кого. Факт его отсутствия преследует Джерарда. Каждое действие преследует. Каждый раз, когда он просыпается и спускается вниз, чтобы позавтракать (хотя с некоторого времени он не завтракает), это что-то значит. Это нечто больше него, потому что он слишком мал для мира и не может держать послание в себе.

Идея вокалиста в том, чтобы сделать это нечто намного большим, чем всё то, что он когда-либо видел до этого — но не в значении успеха, вовсе нет. Как _послание_. Фанатам — детям — нужно что-то точное и откровенное. Им нужны крылья, которые бы они прицепили к спинам и продолжили парить. Джерард не думает о провале — только не этой записи. Провал — это то, о чём он не допускает ни единой мысли, потому что _эта_ музыка исходит из самой глубокой, самой тёмной и самой честной части его души. А честность всегда ценилась.

Когда Джерард говорит Фрэнку: «Ты не можешь сегодня уехать» — это тоже честность. Мужчина знает, что не справится без своего второго брата. Два часа, два дня, две недели — неважно. В доме слишком много душ, — плохих душ, злобных — и Джерарду нужна его группа, — его братья, его жизнь — чтобы их побороть.

Парамур — живое создание. Иногда Джерард слышит его дыхание во сне. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Оно тихое и неслышное, и мужчина задаётся вопросом: он единственный, кто слышит его? (он сходит с ума?) Особняк говорит с ним — конечно, не привычным способом (нет, он не сходит с ума), но Парамур заставляет его волю работать… По-другому. Он заставляет его желать то, чего он желать не должен — опасные вещи, представляющие угрозу его жизни. Дом не может навредить ему, и он это знает — но он может заставить Джерарда хотеть навредить самому себе так, как он никогда не хотел раньше.

Фрэнк не обращает никакого внимания на его просьбу. «С тобой всё будет нормально» — говорит он, и Джерард заставляет себя в это поверить. Он отпускает Фрэнка, когда тот обещает ему, что вернётся через три часа.

*~*~*~*~*

Майки не говорил, что собирается вернуться, и его брат этого не ждёт — _пока_. Он убеждает себя, что если Майки захочет уйти из группы, то он даст ему сделать это, потому что для Майки так будет лучше. Глубоко в животе Джерарда теплится уверенность, что брат этого не сделает, — это чувство, будто он проглотил тысячу таблеток разом, хотя ощущения совсем другие (он не оцепеневший — _настороженный_ ) — но он ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он осторожно прислушивается к тому, что говорит Парамур — настолько осторожно, что кажется, будто он совсем не слушает. Настолько осторожно, что, может, особняк не узнает, что Джерард всё понимает — понимает слишком хорошо. Может, дом прав. Может, настало время всё закончить.

В голову Джерарду приходит только один способ всё закончить, и он включает в себя ту настороженность, которая есть в нем — это ощущение реальности. Таблетки скользят по сухому больному горлу — не хватает воды. Воды всегда не хватает. И Джерард притворяется, что не слушает. Он хорош в притворстве.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Фрэнк уезжает, Джерард бежит к Рэю и Бобу, как испуганный ребёнок бежит ночью к своим родителям. Рэй что-то объясняет в этот момент Бобу насчёт музыки, но Джерард не понимает ни слова (а понимал ли он когда-нибудь?). Может, это всё из-за недостатка сна? «Мы можем пойти спать?» — шепчет он, надеясь, что они отнесут его в комнату. Они так и делают — конечно же, делают. Они все ложатся в обнимку на огромную кровать, и Джерарду кажется, что ему снова девять. Ему приснился дурной сон. Майки за дверью комнаты, за границами этого ужасного мира, в безопасности. А Джерард — старший, тот, кто должен быть всегда храбрым — тонет в своём мире.

Он всегда винил Нью-Джерси. Ему нельзя было играть на улице, потому что там было слишком опасно. Поэтому ему пришлось придумать собственный мир у себя в голове. Но проблема Джерарда в том, что его воображение не имеет границ — а если и имеет, то он не может найти их, даже рискуя жизнью, даже находясь в доме, который хочет его убить. Это ещё одна вещь, которая была сначала главной идеей.

Когда он начинает засыпать, то Рэй и Боб всё ещё его обнимают, но он весь мокрый, а дыхание тяжёлое, как у загнанного зверя. Он страшится чего-то, что не может найти и назвать (что это такое?) — но он знает, что оно здесь. Оно смотрит на него. Оно шепчет ужасные вещи, которые он не может выбросить из головы, неважно, насколько сильно он старается _думать о хорошем._

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Джерард просыпается, Рэя и Боба нет рядом. Никого нет. Дом молчит. Джерард зовёт их всех (даже Майки) несколько раз, а потом понимает, что остался один. Его собственный голос отражается от стен, искажаясь до неузнаваемости. Оно снова что-то говорит. Оно шепчет. Джерард продолжает говорить, потому что он не знает, что это — что его подсознание пытается сказать — и стоит ли прислушиваться. «Эй, где вы?» — повторяет он, спускаясь по лестнице, но никто не отзывается. Есть только этот шёпот. Умоляющий, отчаявшийся. И Джерард наконец слышит его и всё понимает.

_Пруд. Слишком горячо. Горит._

Это звучит резонно, и Джерард кивает. Теперь, когда он думает об этом, то понимает, что и правда горячо. Он горит внутри, под кожей, его кровь кипит — но это не злость. Это страх. С него хватит.

Он не до конца осознаёт, что делает, когда выходит из дома — но ему и не нужно осознавать. Он обходит особняк. Его ноги босые, он мёрзнет. Джерард ненавидит февраль, потому что это такой холодный и скучный месяц. Но он собирается умереть в феврале, и люди всегда будут думать о феврале, думая о нём самом. Это хорошо. Февраль подавленный, грустный, однообразный. Он хорошо отобразит обстоятельства смерти Джерарда — хорошо покажет то, как он себя чувствовал, делая это.

Пруд ненормально большой — самый большой из всех виденных Джерардом. И когда мужчина становится на тонкий слой льда, то слышит, как он трещит, — _слишком громко_ — а потом поддаётся. И Джерард исчезает под ним. Он наконец приходит в себя, делает глубокий вдох, и вода устремляется в лёгкие. Она такая холодная — будто тысячи иголок вонзаются в горло и внутренности. Он вдруг понимает, что это не то, чего он хочет, но он не может выплыть. Он не может даже пошевелиться. Что подумают остальные? Джерард не хотел их покидать, не хотел, не хотел! Это просто ошибка.

Он балансирует на грани бессознательности, когда две руки вытаскивают его из воды — и он плачет. Внутри него больше нет того обжигающего чувства, но оно в виде слёз бежит по его щекам, пока он пытается вдохнуть и открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть своего спасителя. Но Джерард узнаёт голос, и ему не нужно смотреть. «Я же сказал, что скоро вернусь, я же говорил тебе» — произносит Фрэнк, тяжело дыша, будто ему тоже не хватает воздуха. Джерарду кажется, что тут не он один плачет. Он игнорирует то, как сильно замёрз, и прижимается к Фрэнку, закрывая глаза.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Джерард приходит в сознание, его температура впервые за несколько недель нормальная. Ему не надо надевать куртку или снимать футболку. Он не потеет и не мёрзнет. Он просто _в порядке_. Он идёт в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Потом он, может быть, спустится вниз и поест. Кажется, будто он не ел несколько месяцев, но прошло всего два или три дня.

Джерард смотрит на своё отражение и впервые видит его — оно живое и выглядит сильнее, чем раньше.

— Я — всё ещё я, — говорит он.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Особняк Парамур (Paramour) — место, где жили участники MCR во время записи The Black Parade. Они говорили, что в доме происходили странные вещи.


End file.
